


House of Cards

by Bara_Kasumi (Orchid_Kasumi)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Age Magic, Age-Reversal, Bondage, Cardverse, Dark!Cardverse, Drug Use, Humiliatoin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic!Cardverse, Molestation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Sleep Groping, Slight-Whump!France, Slow Updates, Snapped!Alfred, Snapped!Arthur, Snapped!Characters, Top!America, War Storyline, Wax Play, Whump!Ivan, bottom!ivan, bottom!russia, story told in flashback, thigh fucking, top!alfred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Bara_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world built up of twisted, corrupt monarchies, is anyone safe? Is there any hope to be found? As Ivan sits on his bloody throne, forged and kept through war, he reflects on each pain-filled moment that brought him here. And he wonders just how to move forward... Especially when the a certain rival tries to keep the status quo as God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter fiction that takes a twisted look at a well loved AU. And gives me an excuse to write dominant Alfred again. Haha... Oh, boy. I hope that this story will live up to 'How to Become a Monster' I really do. Don't worry, part 2 is still coming! But I want to stretch my writing muscles a bit, dip my toes into a new AU. Lets see how this goes...

Warning: Age-reversal, non-con, snapped!Alfred, dark!Cardverse  


Warmth. A muted, slow warmth spreads through Ivan’s veins as he lays on the soft, carpeted floor. It takes his mind a moment to realize that he is feeling sunlight over his bare skin. Did he fall asleep at his desk again? Somehow slide out of his chair and onto the floor? Violet eyes flutter open and he yawns almost peacefully, until his eyes take in the colors before him. Blue and gold.

Immediately, a chill goes down his spine. The office he lays in is not that of his home in the Castle of Clubs, yet it is one he recognizes well all the same. The private study of the King of Spades… 

The King of Clubs jerks himself into a sitting position, staring around the room. His heart beats unnaturally loud in his chest, the pounding seems to reverberate in his very bones as Ivan looks around the room that is seemingly frozen in time. Nothing seems to have changed. The room is still over crowded with bookshelves, lounge couches and a large mahogany desk that dominates everything else. Or, maybe that is just the way his memories make him see everything. He’s still waking up after all. Of course this room of all places is going to feel stifling and so… big. Like he is a child again. 

Ivan forces himself to move. Even though his body is sore, something seems to be wrapped around his middle and the carpet is scraping against the bare skin of his thighs. Wait… 

Violent eyes snap downwards to stare in shock at the slim, small, bare body half curled on the spade patterned carpet stemming from below his own neck. And, the muscular arm wrapped around his waist still. This too, is all sickeningly familiar. Enough to cause the spiked vodka that had been sitting in his stomach all night to come churning up to bubble at the back of his tongue. Acidic and sharp. Ivan forces himself to swallow: to be enraged instead of fearful. “It must have been hard to hold such a spell on me all night.” 

Ah. Good. His words are clipped and cold and strong. Just how he wants them. Perhaps a little teasing, just a little childish even. Let Alfred think that he was willing to move on with this game, that he would be content to just pick himself up off the floor and be gone. But his scepter had to be around here somewhere… And Ivan was planning to at least paint the walls with half of Alfred’s brain before actually going home. It was the least he could do after being subjected to the fear, the humiliation of the previous night… He would not let the King of Spades remain unscathed. Not after managing to lure him into a trap. To be held down again. Be fucked again. It all made Ivan’s blood boil. 

The arm around his middle tightened ever so slightly and it took all of Ivan’s will power not to throw it off. He spotted his scepter, propped up on top of the desk as the arm’s owner chuckled into the carpet, slowly rising from sleep. “I think it was worth it, waking up to a sight like this.” 

Alfred, King of Spades, rose to a sitting position beside him. The man is tall and strong looking with hair the color of sunlight wheat and eyes, unshaded by thick glasses, like open ocean. Just as naked as the boy beside him but with far less scars. Long, strong fingers caught Ivan’s chin, tilting his head up and around so that his eyes caught the light coming in from the window behind the desk. “I’ve missed this you know.” His breath is warm on Ivan’s cheek as he leans in for a kiss. Foolishly leaving himself wide open for the punch Ivan delivers to Alfred’s gut. The spell placed upon him the previous evening must be weakening, he really couldn’t hold the spell all night could he? For, even though Ivan is in the body of a child and Alfred that of a man, the attack makes a solid hit. It makes the King of Spades wheeze and loosen his grip. The currently child-sized King of Clubs slips free of his enemy’s grasp and rises to his feet, able to tower over the rival king, for the moment at least. “I haven’t.” Ivan replies coolly, “Change me back, now.” 

“Heh. Oh come now, you seemed to like it just fine the night before.” Alfred has recovered and his getting to his feet as well. The blonde man is taller than Ivan like this with more muscle, kept in constant physical peek by the time magic that is a very part of his being, a part of every Spade Royalty. Such is their strength. Such is their curse. “You were moaning so loudly.” Alfred continues in a croon, blue eyes alight with… something. “You’ve always wanted it. You always will, it’s the way you work Ivan. I should know. I made you.” That voice, those words. It makes Ivan’ skin crawl. 

But, he remembers it none the less. The way the carpet scratches his back, the way Alfred holds him down. Lips on his. The moans vibrating through his small, breathy chest. The heat of it all. The pain of it all. 

Crack! Ivan didn’t even remember grabbing his scepter off the desk. But, he does see his own arm swing around and slam the heavy jewel embedded in the top right into the side of the smiling King’s face. Alfred crumples to the floor. But, Ivan does not stop. He swings the staff down. It makes a sick, wet crunch as it collides with the back of Alfred’s skull. Red is blooming from matted blonde hairs, spreading through in a growing puddle. It is like looking at a red flower, opening delicate, impossibly thin petals to the sunlight from the window behind them. Ivan does not stop, even when he bursts the bone visible at the center of the gore flower in the back of Alfred’s head. He brings the scepter down again and again, enjoying the thrill of finally killing the man who gave him and robbed him of everything. Who made him a twisted member of the monarchy as well… who forced him to take the role of King of Clubs. Yes! It was all Alfred’s fault! It was all— 

“Enough.” 

The swing of his scepter slows and halts, pressured to by time magic that is chipping away at everything of Ivan. His eyelids half sink into a blink only to freeze. A breath is caught in his throat as he gazes at the Queen of Spades leaning against the doorway. Almost as terrible as a sight as Alfred, Arthur is short but slim. Like a blade or razor fine wire. His hair, though unkempt, looks nice as it frames his face slightly, almost obscuring thick eyebrows that aren’t quite unattractive when paired above several gem bright green eyes. Unlike the two other occupants of the study, Arthur is well dressed in normal Spade finery. Come to think of it, Ivan can’t remember seeing the Queen of Spades in rags of any sort. And he has seen the Queen in all sorts of situations from the battlefield to the bedroom… 

“Are you going… to call the guards?” Ivan hisses with the last of his breath. Arthur’s time magic is slowing everything in and around Ivan. If this goes on much longer, his heart will stop. He will die, momentarily for Arthur could always have the guards resuscitate him in time for Ivan to witness his own arrest. But to his surprise, the Queen of Spades shakes his head and the building pressure inside of Ivan releases. 

He is free to steady himself and breathe once more as the Queen of Spades sweeps into the room. “No, I am going to let you walk out of here. This will be an amusing way to spend the morning, telling my husband that I let his favorite toy slip away.” Arthur laughs slightly. “And besides: the war will be no fun if we capture you so early on.” 

Ivan is only half paying attention. He is gathering his clothes and pulling them on as quickly as possible. Absentmindedly, he notices that the spell Alfred used to return him to child form must have broken when he smashed the mad-man’s skull for everything fits just as it should. Behind him, there is a soft murmur as Arthur chants a spell to alter time: undo Ivan’s murder. He turns just in time to see Alfred’s skull reseal itself over pulsating grey matter and hair and skin begin to regrow. 

“You really shouldn’t be here when he wakes up. Alfred is not as keen to let you go as I am.” Arthur said, his voice always cold and smooth. Like the gems his eyes resemble. Cold, pretty, sharp, heavy and lifeless. “Flee while you can Ivan.” 

This time, Ivan listens. He shoulder’s his staff and strides out of the study. His feet carry him along the cool, tiled corridor and back out into the main hall of the Spade Palace. Arthur’s magic creeps along the way with him: freezing time for everyone but himself, giving him the time he needs to escape at his leisure. That doesn’t mean Ivan is any more willing to stick around than before. 

As quick as his trembling fingers will allow: Ivan collects his horse from the stables and rides as quickly as he can to the border between Spades and Clubs. All the while: Arthur’s final, teasing words echo in the back of his mind, “I’m sure we’ll see you again soon.”


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan meets Alfred for the first time and the King of Spades becomes smitten with the village boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Warnings: Plotting Abduction

Fall is Ivan’s favorite season. It’s not the stifling heat of summer that burns up their little garden nor the frigid winter that robs the plants he has so carefully tended of their life. Spring is nice, but everything is just blooming them, not quite ready for harvest. There are few feasts in spring, unlike fall. That’s really why it is his favorite season: food is the most plentiful. It’s a last hurrah before the harshness of winter in which they have to be oh so careful with their meals lest they starve.

Not that their tiny orphanage isn’t careful with their food always, but, the caretaker, a sweet woman named Katsuya, lets them have one grand feast a year: the Fall Feast. The one night a year in which her little charges can stuff their faces without fear that it just might be their last meal. They won’t have fear for one night. And sometimes, that is all they need to get through the cold to come. At least, Ivan has always looked at it that way.

He won’t pretend that life in the orphanage is hard. Opalton is a small village at the very North region of the Spade territory, bordered by Heart less than three miles away. It’s so tiny that if Ivan stood outside the front door of the orphanage he would be able to see the Village Head’s house all the way at the other end of town. If he squinted that is. Everything else, from the seamstress to the local doctor’s house was scattered between them, in varying states of disarray. With the constant wars that rage through their land, even though he has only been on this earth less than fifteen years, Ivan has seen enemy soldiers ride through their town more times than he can count. Katsuya always makes them hide in the cellar, behind a thick steel door while boots and hoofs thunder overhead. Once, when they came back out, the entire west wall of their orphanage had been knocked down. But, as always, the soldiers had just rode through: breaking and taking but never lingering. There was no point in staying, not in their tiny village. As a result, the villagers just learned not to get attached to anything but each other.

So, Ivan gathers two large, hand-woven baskets to collect the vegetables and herbs to cook with. If he’s lucky, maybe Katsuya will even let him pick out one of the hens to have some meat to go along with their feast. Maybe. They did just loose the eldest hen to a fox last night. But, Mr. Robbins, the soft spoken cobbler down the street told him that he’d trade one of his own hens if Ivan snuck him one of Katsuya’s bras.

It seemed like a fair, maybe even cheap, price to Ivan. After all, it wasn’t like Mr. Robbins was going to ever really see Katsuya naked. Ivan knew that it was wrong for anyone to look at anyone naked unless they were married or sharing the bath. Maybe he just liked the under garments? Or, like Ivan and some of the other kids, wondered how on earth they could make undergarments for the chest as large as the ones their sweet caretaker used. Besides, she had so many of the silly things and complained about them often enough that she couldn’t possibly miss just one. Right?

But, first things first. Katsuya asked him to pick the best of the best in their garden for dinner tonight. Ivan’s mouth was practically watering at the thought. He knelt down in the cool earth, examining the rows of treasures before him. What to pick?

Ivan was just collecting a couple of bright red tomatoes when the sound of hoof beats over a winding dirt road reached his ears. The young boy tensed just a little and lurched to his feet, peering in the distance, looking for any sign of trouble. Not today, he prayed. We can be invaded tomorrow for all I care just not today…

His heart lifted when he saw the colors of the banners flying: royal blue and luxurious gold. Spade colors. The boy lets out the breath he was completely unaware that he had been holding. They were safe for now. Yes, everyone knew that the Spade monarchy loved war, then again, what royalty didn’t? All of the face cards were known for their love of blood and battle… and as long as the little folk paid their taxes and displayed their loyalty to those that ruled them, they were safe.

Ivan stood, transfixed as the riding party draws closer and closer. When the emblem emblazed on the fluttering banners becomes clear a thrill of excitement shoots through his body. This is no ordinary grouping: it’s the royal guard! Ivan has never seen the King, Queen, or Jack before. He wonders if they are as pretty as the stories say. And the stories claim that all Face Cards, not just those of Spade, are pretty, breath takingly so. Ivan can’t help but be curious and he stares carefully as the rides come close, passing by the gates of the orphanage.

There is a carriage in their midst. That must be where the Royals are riding, pity he can’t glimpse them from here. Ivan is just about the inch closer when one of the soldiers dressed in light golden armor suddenly comes to a halt just outside the orphanage gates. The boy stares as the man removes his helmet, revealing ruffled hair the color of sun kissed wheat and eyes like the sky, though they are partially hidden by thick lensed glasses. Despite being trapped under a helmet for who knows how long, a lock of hair sticks up in defiance of the others, curling upwards. The display is amusing enough to bring a giggle from Ivan, though he is quick to bite his tongue when those sharp blue eyes turn on him.

“Does something amuse you boy?” The soldier’s words are careful and sharp, holding the crisp clarity of the capital’s accent. It is a pretty sound and it doesn’t sound like the man is angry. Ivan still bites his lip in hesitation before answering. The Spades and their guard have always protected the people of their kingdom from invasion, but that does not mean there are no horror stories about them either.

“I’m sorry.” The boy said, doing his best to keep his country accent from showing, “Your hair it’s um…”

The soldier reached up and touched the curl absentmindedly. He felt the stuck up hair and laughed. That too is a pretty sound. It distracts Ivan from wondering why a random soldier is talking to him, singled him out from the other townspeople or continuing to ride with his comrades. Or why his comrades aren’t calling him back to attention…

“Yes, no matter what I do, I can’t seem to get it to behave.” The man said with a low chuckle. He slid off of his horse, still managing to tower over the younger man. Ivan blinked and clutched at his basket of goods, unsure what to do. The soldier grinned and stepped right up to the gate, “What are you doing out here boy?”

“Just picking some things from the garden for dinner.” Ivan said, seeing no harm in the answer. The soldier glances over his head towards the orphanage. Something seems to light the man’s eyes but it is quickly gone. Instead, he turns his sharp blue gaze back to Ivan, “It looks like you’re doing a good job. Mind if I have one?”

Though it was phrased like a request, the words felt more like an order. In that moment, Ivan thought he felt something strange roll off the man. A kind of power. It made his skin crawl and he swallowed, throat suddenly dry. Still, Ivan didn’t want to seem rude. “Sure.”

The boy handed over one of the ripe tomatoes before suddenly snatching his hand back. “Wait.” Ivan scrubbed the fruit with the corner of his shirt before handing it off to the soldier properly. It made the man chuckle again and he took a bite, humming at the taste.

“One of the best. You and your family are quite the talented gardeners.” Charm rolled off of the man and it eased the uncomfortable feeling welling in the pit of his stomach. Ivan smiled, “Really? Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” The man said, lifting his hand to take another bite. It is then that Ivan noticed the heavy ring holding a thick, Spade-shaped stone. A ring for royalty. Ivan gasped when he saw it, taking a step back, nearly dropping the basket. “You’re a face card.”

The Face Card grinned, showing off brilliantly white teeth. “Noticed that did you love?” He took another bite of the tomato, “Not just any Face Card. I’m the King.”

Ivan gaped but before he could get anything out… “Alfred!” A voice called to them from the procession. The carriage door had opened revealing perhaps one of the most beautiful people that Ivan had ever seen. The man in the carriage was slim, almost to the point of being effeminate. He was wearing a blue silk suit with cream colored frills at the cuffs with matching embroidery that trailed up the arms and around the collar. The colors made the bright green of his eyes pop. Despite his beauty, the Queen, for who else could it be, looked bored. Maybe even annoyed.

The Queen crossed his arms, clicking his tongue as his eyes darted over the boy and the King. “Hurry up. I want to get out of this hovel.”

“Coming darling.” Alfred laughed, glancing over his shoulder at the King. Before him, Ivan stood frozen in amazement. He had just seen the King and Queen of Spades. Just wait until he told Katsuya!

Turning his gaze back to the boy, the King of Spades smiled. It wasn’t a warm smile though. The grin was like a piece of ice: cold and pretty and dangerous. “Thank you for the snack pet.” One hand snaked out, gently cupping the boy’s cheek, thumb stroking once along the jaw line. “Here.”

A single gold coin was pressed into Ivan’s free hand and then, they were gone.

*~*~*~

“Did you have to touch him?” Arthur sighed as Alfred joined him in the carriage.

“I couldn’t help it. His skin looked so soft and it was… Jealous? You saw him: he’s pretty isn’t he? I’d be happy to share.” Alfred stretched out on the bench a crossed from him, arms folded back behind his head, “Besides, this little village is so out of the way, no one is going to do anything.”

The Queen rolled his eyes, “Well… he was pretty. His eyes remind me a lot of the old Clubs.”

Alfred scoffed, “The Clubs haven’t been around for over fifty years. There is no way we left any of them alive. The Suits that exist, exist because we say so.”

“Hm, true.” Arthur nodded. “And it would be amusing to have a pet again.” The Queen sighed, as though thinking it over. But, Alfred knew that he had already made his decision. The answering grin was already spreading over his own face.

“Very well. Let’s have this dumpy little village leader treat us to dinner and we’ll take the boy on the way home.”

“I love you Arthur.”

The Queen rolled his eyes again, “Just don’t break this one got it?”

“No promises. But I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Alfred decides to take Ivan for his own.


	3. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan is offered a "job" as a servant of the Royal Palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut this time either. :( I have to admit, I'm enjoying writing Alfred and Arthur as crazy, creeps, but I'm hoping they don't turn out one-dimensional. I have plans to explain how they turned out this way... I just hope it will be clear enough. And yes, I spelt Natalya's name differently in this fic. She and the orphans will probably make an appearance later on in the story, no promises though. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Warnings: Non-consensual drug use  
“Are you sure it was the King and Queen?” Natalya asked, her tiny lips pursed, one silver eyebrow arched in suspicion. “You aren’t making up stories again?” The caretaker’s little sister was leaning against the closed door of Katsuya’s bedroom, listening for any movement in the hallway. She wasn’t much older than seven or eight, only a few years younger than Ivan himself. But, Natalya had always been up for a challenge and seemed to admire Ivan, which was why he’d brought her along for this ‘mission’.

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this!” Ivan said indignantly as he pawed through Katsuya’s underwear drawer. There had to be a pair that were less flashy! Why on earth did all of them have to be so frilly? If he took a plain one Katsuya wouldn’t notice… At least he hoped so. 

“Okay, fine. But why do you need me to keep a look out while you take a bra again?” Natalya asked, crossing her arms. The younger girl was acting as Ivan’s look out while he dug through their caretaker’s unmentionables. It seemed like a fool-proof plan at the time. But, if Natalya was just going to run her mouth the entire time, they were going to get caught. And then there would be no chicken with dinner. Ivan’s stomach rumbled in anger at the thought and he pulled out a bra at random. It was pale blue with only a few frills. Yeah, this would have to do. “Because Katsuya will kill me if she finds out I took one.” Ivan sighed, folding the bra in half and tucking it into his jacket pocket. Which was quite a feat if you ask him… the thing was huge! 

“Fine, fine. I didn’t know you were a pervert.” Natalya teased. Ivan blushed and scowled at the younger girl, “I’m not! I told you I’m going to trade it for a hen.” 

“You’re really full of it tonight.” The girl scoffed, tossing long silver hair over her shoulder. “Tell you what, if you get us that hen, I’ll never call you a liar again. If you’re wrong, you’ll have to marry me when we get older.” 

It was Ivan’s turn to scoff at her usual line of teasing. “Thanks but no thanks Nat. Well keep Katsuya busy for me a little longer okay? I’m going to see Mr. Robbins.” 

“Okay…” Natalya sighed and opened the door to reveal a surprised looking Katsuya on the other side. Ivan gulped. 

“What on earth are you two doing in my room?” The young woman asked, crossing her arms over her ample chest. She looked around the rather plain bedroom. Bed, dresser, mirror in the corner… Nothing seemed out of place. It was as simple and barren as ever and… “Ivan what’s in your pocket?” 

“Nothing!” The boy bolted, his partner in crime hot on his heels, only to run straight into the soldier standing in the hallway near the main room of the orphanage. 

“Ooof!” The two children bounce against one another as they fall to the floor. Ivan lands on top of Natalya with a grunt. Katsuya runs over and lets out a tiny, near inaudible eep at the sight of the bra poking out of Ivan’s pocket, “Ivan!” 

The soldier above them snorts with a quickly stifled laughter. He is rather short but a bit stocky, short, dark blond curls and pale blue eyes in a surprisingly youthful face. Ivan glances up to see that the man is indeed one of the Royal guard: blue and gold armor emblazoned with the crest of spades over tan colored clothes. A nervous tickle crawls through his stomach. Oh no. Is he in trouble for talking to the King or something? Did he not show proper respect?! And how could he?! The man had ridden around dressed like a normal soldier! 

Katsuya is quick to snatch up her bra. Ivan notices that the soldier steals a glance, his own cheeks heating as he takes in the cup size. “D-don’t worry about it ma’m… he just seems to be at that age.” 

“I am not!” Ivan snaps, feeling insulted. “I was just…” He trails off, not sure how to justify himself without exposing the entire plan. 

“We’ll talk about this later Ivan.” Katsuya says, sounding just as flustered. Ivan can’t help but notice that she seems to be eyeing the soldier with more shyness than usual. The bra is now safely tucked into the pocket on the front of her apron. So much for chicken for dinner… he hadn’t meant to embarrass her. “I’m sorry.” The boy said honestly. 

Katsuya sighed heavily and patted him on the head, “A-anyway… Sir Ravis was looking for you Ivan. Apparently, um… well would you like to explain it Sir?” 

The soldier, Ravis, nodded, “Certainly, is there a place where we can talk privately? The three of us.” He is looking at Natalya with a slight frown. Ivan’s stomach clenches again. He must actually be in trouble if the man just wants to talk to him and Katsuya! 

“Let’s go into the kitchen.” Katsuya said, sounding a bit calmer now. “Why don’t you tell the others to wash up for dinner Natalya?” 

The new responsibility seemed to placate some of the girl’s annoyance at being left out of the important conversation. Natalya flounced off without much of a verbal complaint, but she still cast an uneasy look over her shoulder as she headed off to the children’s rooms on the other side of the orphanage. 

“Please take a seat, Sir.” Katsuya said as she led them into the kitchen. Like the rest of the orphanage it was plain, simple, and more barren than it ought to be. A small oven and stove sat in the corner with a few chopped pieces of wood stacked next to it. There was a sink and small pantry door that stood slightly ajar. Even from Ivan’s spot next to the kitchen door he could see that their larder was still pathetically empty despite the two baskets of vegetables sitting inside. The tickle of unease in his stomach turned to a flush of embarrassment when he saw that the soldier was looking at the same thing. Still, the man was wise enough not to comment as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Err… tables. There were too many of them for a standard table so three small ones had been pushed together. The wood of the tables were miss matched in color and covered in stains and burn marks. Chairs of varying size and shape stood around it. Ivan used to think it was cool, but now, with the elegant looking soldier sitting on one of the three legged stools, it just looked… pathetic. Ragged. Poor. 

As if sensing his unease, the soldier smiled across the table at them. “Don’t worry. You aren’t in trouble.” 

Ivan looked over at the man, his heart lifting just a little, “Really?” 

“Then, may I ask why you wish to speak to Ivan?” Katsuya asked, “Does… someone wish to adopt him?” 

There was a note of hope in her voice. Every so often, traveling merchants stopped by this orphanage for a kid. Some were actually adopted into families, others were taken on as pages or servants for the merchant’s company, soldiers, or high-born families in the capitol. It wasn’t a bad life, or so Ivan had heard. He had yet to see any of the adopted kids return to their little village or even write letters. Maybe they were just too busy with their new lives… 

“Something like that.” The soldier said, “It seems like your boy, Ivan was it? Met our King this afternoon.” Katsuya gasped and Ivan felt his cheeks heat. “Our Royalty have taken a liking to the boy and his generosity, they wish to take him on as a servant in the palace.” 

“Wh-what?!” Katsuya squeezes one of Ivan’s shoulders as she stands behind him. He can hear the shock in his voice but is too consumed in the emotions running rampant in his own mind to look up at her face. “Really? They want Ivan?” 

Ravis nodded, “Yes. If you’ll agree to sign a few papers, they have offered a portion of his monthly wages to be sent to this orphanage.” He fumbled with a pouch at his side for a moment before drawing out a small leather pouch. Tugging open the drawstrings, Ivan watched with wide violet eyes as ten, fat gold coins were dumped out onto the table. “This is the expected monthly ration. But we would be happy to negotiate and you will be given fifty gold upfront if you agree that Ivan be taken in for employment.” 

Katsuya was silent, her fingers were practically digging into Ivan’s shoulder. Like him, she was staring down at the gold. Being one of the oldest kids at the orphanage, Ivan knew that they were tight on money constantly that their lot in life was poor and it shouldn’t be that way. He had only held a gold coin once in his life, the one that the King had given him, which was currently tucked into his other jacket pocket. To be given ten a month… they could stay fed without having to trade underwear for chicken! Maybe, even get proper clothes for winter this year too and if he worked hard enough… maybe Ivan could convince the King and Queen to give him more wages, send more to them… 

“I’m not sure if…” Katsuya started to protest, but Ivan interrupted her. The boy stepped forward, “I’ll do it. I’ll go work for them.” 

Ravis looked surprised that he agreed so quickly and Katsuya let out a tiny gasp behind him. But, Ivan’s mind was made up. He would help them out by working in the palace. And unlike the others, he would come back and visit, make sure they were actually getting the wages and putting them to good use. 

Ivan turned to look at Katsuya, “Please? I want to help out.” 

“I… If you’re sure.” Katsuya sighed quietly. She looked over at the soldier, “You said something about a contract?” 

*~*~*~*~* 

It seemed to take an eternity to get ready. Katsuya had him pick out his best clothes and the heating water that was originally meant for vegetable stew was used to give Ivan a bath instead. Rubbed raw and pink, Ivan picked at the front of his thick wool jacket. The top button was still missing, but it was in better shape than any of his other clothes. His hair had been combed back and Katsuya had even tucked a rose into one of his jacket pockets to leave him smelling nice. 

And then the good-byes came. Ivan was nearly smothered in crying, happy children who hugged and kissed him and wished him luck. Katsuya gave him an extra-long hug, tucking ten of the delivered fifty gold coins into his pocket. “Take care of yourself. I’ll write you as often as I can okay? And let you know how everyone is doing. You’ll do the same won’t you Vanya?” 

Ivan nodded, trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. “Yes. I… I will.” 

One final round of hugs and pats on the back and he joined Sir Ravis out in the garden. The soldier gently took his arm, “Ready?” 

And that was how Ivan found himself seated a cross from the King and Queen in their carriage. It was rather spacious, enough room for both grown men to lay down on the benches. But they were currently sitting up, a tray of food and tea balanced between them and their guest as they rode. Ivan, when actually confronted with all of their splendor, felt rather small and plain. 

“Um, thank you for ah… employing me.” He said, trying to ease his nerves. The Royal couple had done little other than stare and congratulate him since he had entered the carriage. 

“You’re welcome.” Alfred said, grinning a cross the carriage at the boy. He had changed out of his soldier attire and was wearing clothes that were certainly more fitting for a king. Like Arthur, Alfred wore a suit of blue and cream colors. Though, his jacket was open, un-frilled and lightly embroidered with sapphires and gold diamonds. The vest underneath it was a lighter shade of blue and beneath that was a cream colored button down. It suited the man very well, Ivan thought and inwardly winced as he again looked down at the pale grey trousers he wore. The spot over the top of his right knee was worn thin, almost enough to rip and become a hole. He really didn’t compare at all, and this was supposed to be the best clothes that they had. 

“There is no need to be so nervous pet.” Arthur said sweetly. The Queen tilted his head, considering the boy before him. “Go ahead and relax. Eat something, you look like you’re starving.” 

He was. Ivan hadn’t eaten all day, waiting for their feast… His stomach growled loudly as he looked at the tray spread out before him. It was then that Ivan noticed that everything had been laid out for one. “Um, aren’t you going to eat?” 

“Don’t worry about us.” Alfred said, “Your village leader treated us to dinner. We had this made especially for you.” Along with several special ingredients. But, the poor thing wouldn’t figure that out until later. 

It seems like, even in the presence of royalty there is only so much patience someone like Ivan could have. He quickly helped himself to the potatoes, meat and vegetables sitting in front of him. It took all of his will power not to simply stuff his face. Ivan managed to take delicate bites at an only slightly rapid pace. The Royals a crossed from him smiled indulgently. “How is everything?” Arthur asked as he reached a cross the gap to wipe a stray fleck of gravy from Ivan’s bottom lip. 

Ivan jumped at the contact, surprised at the gesture. “It’s very good. Thank you.” 

When Arthur did not draw back his finger, the boy looked down at the digit in confusion. The Queen chuckled, “Say ‘ahh’, you don’t want to waste any do you?” 

An uncomfortable tickle had come back into Ivan’s stomach, heat built in his cheeks as well. But, all that came out of his mouth was a stuttering, “Okay.” And he wrapped his lips around Arthur’s slender finger, licking off the cooled gravy. This made Arthur grin and he sat back, sucking on his own finger to clean Ivan’ s saliva from in. The motion was so nonchalant that it was all the more shocking for Ivan, “Um…” 

“You taste rather sweet you know.” Arthur said calmly. “I’d like to try more after your meal.” 

An nervous laugh escaped Ivan and he quickly moved to pick up a cup of tea. Something to do with his hands that wouldn’t leave more of a mess for the Queen to react to. It was very weird… Beside Arthur, Alfred chuckled once again, “Getting a little ahead of yourself aren’t you? I’m not sure Ivan likes it when you’re forward like that.” 

“Oh hush.” Arthur chided quietly, still not taking his eyes off of Ivan as he nervously drank the tea. There was something very, very weird about them… What were the stories about the Spades again? What was so horrible about them? He couldn’t remember all of a sudden. In fact, he could barely think at all… 

Ivan’s brow furrowed in confusion as the half full tea cup tumbled from his hands. The last thing he thought before falling into unconsciousness was: I hope it doesn’t stain. 

Alfred smiled to himself as Ivan fell over in his seat, dead to the world. Open for them to entertain themselves for a while. “I was worried you were going to scare him off for a moment. And you always say I’m the eager one.” 

“We’ve bought him. It’s not like he could have done anything anyway.” Arthur said. He waved his hand and the tray of food and tea vanished. The only sign of their presence was the tea slowly seeping in to the rug under their feet. “Besides, he’ll learn quickly enough what his real purpose is.” 

“If you say so, Arthur. I just like it when they stay naïve for just a little longer.” Alfred sighed. He easily slipped over to the other side of the carriage and began unbuttoning Ivan’s jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Alfred and Arthur amuse themselves for their trip back to the capitol.


	4. Dreaming Caress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Arthur have some fun with the unconscious Ivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hey guys: if you have any suggestions for "training" Ivan I'd be happy to hear it~!

Warnings: Non-consensual groping, thigh-fucking, molestation, grinding, hand jobs, mind games

Alfred’s hands are steady as he unbuttons the slightly frayed wool jacket that Ivan is wearing. This was really the best they could offer? At least the prize underneath the wrapping was in good condition. But, Ivan really looked like rare jewels that had been wrapped in paper and string. A pathetic presentation for something that he had been dying to get his hands on. Alfred couldn’t really explain the attraction himself but he could recognize a few reasons that he had been so drawn to Ivan. 

Perhaps most obvious of all was power. Alfred loved power, the feeling and weight of it inside and out of his body. The power of his country. Of his military. Of his magic. The power that he could physically exert over someone else. That was a particularly heady feeling that the King of Spades adored: he had grown addicted to the satisfaction that came when someone else completely submitted under you, when the fight finally died. It was this feeling that kind of annoyed him in his marriage to Arthur. 

The smaller blonde was certainly everything that he could have wanted in a partner. Except for one thing: Arthur was just too damn powerful. Sometimes, Alfred felt like he was the one being toyed with, even if he had Arthur tied to the bed and practically sobbing in need. There was a strong magic in Arthur, something bigger than time magic. There was just something off about the Queen of Spades. Something old, powerful, and dangerous. More so than himself. Which is why Alfred had learned to think of Arthur as a partner and fill the role of submissive with other people. Like Ivan. 

“Hurry up will you?” Arthur called from where he still lounged on the bench across from him. Alfred fought not to roll his eyes, “So impatient. I want to enjoy this.” 

And he did. With slow, careful motions he peeled away all of Ivan’s clothes, taking in every inch of the pale skin that was exposed to him. Now, it wasn’t as flawless as he would like. There were minor scars and healing cuts on his fingers, the digits themselves were a little rough from working with his hands. Ivan’s body was quite thin too but his lips were rosy and his hair was soft. It more than made up for these minor imperfections in Alfred’s opinion. If only he could see the boy’s eyes. They were what had also drawn Alfred to him. The violet eyes of Clubs. 

They had been Alfred’s favorite opponents way back when… a powerful country and Royal Flush who had luck on their side more often than not. At least, Alfred told himself it was always luck when they won a battle or managed to wriggle out from under the constraints of time magic. Normally, the Clubs did not have any magic of their own, save for some healing spells, but they did have a very strange ability. Clubs, when they focused hard enough, could break enchantments. Even the powerful ones that Arthur could weave. It was an ability that Alfred had deemed too dangerous for their little games and after some prodding, Arthur agreed. Within a fortnight the entire country of Clubs was wiped from the face of the Earth. And sometimes, Alfred regretted that decision. 

The last of Ivan’s clothes were carelessly dropped to the carriage floor, revealing his nude form to the two perverse monarchs without an ounce of struggle. Alfred ran his hands along Ivan’s body feeling that, for all his hardships, the younger male’s skin was unbelievably soft. A soft noise from behind him, let the Spade King know that his Queen had moved to join him. And soon enough, Arthur’s fingers were petting Ivan’s cheek, one digit slipping down to trace pouty lips. 

“For a brat from the boonies he is quite lovely.” Arthur breathed beside him, pressed up against Alfred’s shoulder. “He will be very fun to play with.” 

Alfred nodded, already imagining just how he wanted Ivan to react, to be… He’d be careful this time. He’d craft the perfect doll and Ivan wouldn’t break. He’d make sure Ivan would be around for a long, long time. 

The two sadistic monarchs spread the boy out before them, teasing and pinching at his soft skin. They commented quietly about which places made the boy moan and squirm the most, even in his drug induced state. Sure, the nipples and his small cock and hairless balls were the most obvious spots, but there was a soft bit of flesh right above Ivan’s hip. When Alfred nipped at it, leaving dark red teeth marks the boy gave a quiet whine. It was a noise that traveled right to the King’s steadily swelling cock. Ivan was addictive, he just didn’t know it yet. 

Another spot was the base of Ivan’s neck. Arthur liked to suck at it, watching as shivers wracked the young boy’s spine. It made him arch towards them as if he really could respond to their ministrations. Drugging took out the best part of a pet’s reactions, the emotions lighting their eyes as they realized how powerless they were to keep from enjoying the pleasure the Royals granted to them. But, it also allowed Alfred and Arthur to learn a toy’s sensitive spots and map their body’s reactions without annoying struggling or pleas for release. There was a time and a place for that sort of thing and this was not one of them. 

Alfred sat back on the floor of the carriage, undoing his pants and pushing the restricting material down his thighs. He didn’t care that the now cold tea was soaking into the soft fabric of his open jacket, he was too busy watching his Queen and his pet. Arthur had moved to sit on the bench, Ivan lounging in his lap, back pressed to the Queen’s chest. Ivan’s head was tilted back, the Spade Queen’s slim fingers just barely putting pressure on the boy’s jaw to keep his mouth open so there was no subconscious resistance to the deep kiss Arthur was forcing on him. It was damn near erotic, watching the tiny flashes of pink that was Arthur’s tongue slipping in and out of Ivan’s mouth. The Queen gave a quiet moan as he slowly drew away, tongue tracing around his own lips. “He has a nice taste to him… Mmm… And something else too.” 

Arthur licked his lips once again. Alfred was damn near tempted to lean in and get a taste of whatever had so intrigued his Queen from his very lips. But, he let Arthur work, there was something lurking in the smaller blonde’s eyes. A curious darkness… 

Alfred felt his heartrate increase with ineffable emotions when Arthur spoke, “I can taste magic in this boy. At least… something like it.” 

“Magic? Could he really be from Clubs?” Alfred asked, barely contained excitement in his voice. Was he going to get his wish after all? The return of the Clubs? But in a much more easily contained, corruptible form? Alfred’s hands were itching to drag Ivan away from his Queen and fuck him right there on the floor for such a realization, but held himself back. Taking the boy’s virginity would be half the fun, he didn’t want to go and spoil it. 

“Could be.” Arthur answered with a shrug, frowning. He let one hand wander down to toy with Ivan’s cock, bringing the tiny thing to life. “It does taste like magic but at the same time not. The old Clubs tasted the same way and they were all whores. It is possible that some of their line escaped our punishment. Damn.” 

“Oh don’t pout.” Alfred leaned in, lapping and sucking at Ivan’s nipples. His fingers joined Arthur’s in toying with the boy. Precome was already leaking over their fingertips, aiding their stroking as the scrape of skin on skin became a quiet squelch. “You’re just as excited about this as I am.” 

“I am.” Arthur said, twisting his wrist slightly and stroking Ivan faster. Alfred bit down around the right nipple, nearly enough to break the skin. Between them, Ivan gave a strangled noise of pain and pleasure. Alfred felt Arthur shift and knew that the Queen was just as excited as he was. Just a little bit more… As soon as the King repeated the action on the boy’s left bud and the Queen gave a swift jerk to the young one’s cock, Ivan came undone. 

He gasped and stiffened between them, body jerking and rocking thrice. Arthur moaned at the friction while Alfred watched with smug satisfaction as several ribbon like spurts of come decorated the Queen’s hand and the boy’s chest. 

“Well, now that we’ve played with him I think we can treat ourselves.” Alfred said. He tugged Ivan out of Arthur’s grasp, cradling him in his arms while he licked up the mess. Before him, Arthur sucked his hand clean, humming lightly at the taste. 

“Of course. Nothing too rough though, we don’t want him to wake up.” Arthur lightly chided him as he too undid and removed his pants. The Queen joined them on the floor, conjuring a small jar of lube from thin hair. “I take it you don’t want to fuck him just yet?” 

Alfred shook his head, “No. I want him to be awake for that. I want him to watch.” 

Arthur chuckled, “Sometimes I think you really are the more sadistic one. We’ll have to make due with simple feeling him then. Go on, lift his legs.” 

Alfred did as instructed, practically folding the boy in half. He pressed his legs together, just under the knees so that they flopped slightly, exposing his face. Ivan’s soft ass was resting just lightly against his twitching cock, wanting so badly to penetrate. It would just have to make due with sliding against his hot little entrance for now. 

The King hissed when he felt cool lube being spread over his cock by Arthur’s fingers. The Queen gave him a few good strokes, teasing his digits along the hard length. “You really are excited for this boy aren’t you?” Arthur teased. Alfred merely huffed in reply, it didn’t need saying. 

“I’ll take his thighs. You want his ass right?” Arthur asked. Alfred nodded. “Ready?” 

The monarchs moaned together as they pressed against the unconscious boy between them. Alfred leaned over, burying his face against Ivan’s lolling head and shoulder. Despite living in near squalor he at least smelt nice, if a little sweaty from their earlier activity. But, that was nothing to worry about. 

Ivan’s ass was soft and his puckered hole seemed to twitch every time the head of Alfred’s cock brushed against it. It was a luxurious feeling, one that Alfred knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough of. Arthur seemed to be having similar reactions. The King could hear his Queen panting and moaning lightly as he thrust between the soft, still pudgy part of Ivan’s thighs at a much faster pace than his own languid rocking. Slowly, their rhythms began to match: Arthur slowed once he calmed and Alfred sped up. Ivan still did not wake, oblivious to how his body was being violated by the two perverse Face Cards. 

Alfred reached up with one hand, knotting his fingers in Ivan’s hair to tilt his head back, his arm moved to keep Ivan’s legs in place. Arthur’s hands were moving too, fingers dipping in to hold the boy’s mouth open so Alfred could ravage it as he wished. And the King did just that. Though he could not taste magic or the other supernatural things Arthur claimed to exist all around them, he could appreciate the sweetness that lingered in Ivan’s mouth. Even if it was slightly muddled by the taste of tea, food and Arthur. Then again, that had its own allure to it and didn’t bother Alfred much. Ivan’s mouth was soft and wet and hot. Alfred pressed his tongue in deeper, trying to coax a response out of the boy. He was becoming lost in pleasure and so was Arthur. The speed of their thrusting was quickening, rocking Ivan in sharp jerks between them. 

At last, the King broke away with a sharp hiss and a moan, feeling a climax rock his body. Before him, Arthur groaned in a high whine as he too released his seed against the boy. Alfred released Ivan as he rode out the orgasmic high, letting their pet slump between them dead to the world. Arthur sat back, humming in satisfaction. “We should do this again… what do you think?” 

“Make it a nightly ritual after dinner?” Alfred suggested, a smirk curling his lips. He spread Ivan out on the rug under them, looking at the pearly splatters decorating his spread thighs and the curve of his stomach. 

“Yes, yes.” Arthur agreed wickedly. “Though I have one more suggestion. Perhaps I was too hasty teasing him tonight… I’d like to keep him in the dark a bit longer. At least, until we reach the capitol?” 

“Sounds like fun.” Alfred agreed. He fixed his clothes, cleaning the small stains left behind. For what was noticeable he merely make sure that the ends of his jacket covered the marks. Arthur did the same. The twisted couple then cleaned and dressed the boy. Arthur let all of the marks fade, save for the deep one Alfred had made on Ivan’s chest. Let the little one worry and wonder but be too scared to confront the Face Cards. It would be an amusing game to last them the remainder of the trip to say the least… 

Alfred gently laid Ivan down on the bench a cross from them and joined Arthur on the other side of the carriage. They waited for their new little pet to awaken… 

*~*~*~*~* 

Ivan moaned quietly as he slowly drifted back to consciousness. His head felt thick and fuzzy as though someone had stuffed cotton between his ears instead of a brain. It was difficult to force himself to sit up. His thighs felt a little sore and his pants seemed to scrape along newly sensitive skin and his chest… there was a dull throbbing around his nipples. What… what was going on? 

“Ah, good you’re awake. Did you have a nice nap?” A warm, rich voice called to him. Ivan jerked himself up into a sitting position, eyes opening wide. Oh! 

Across the seat, on the other side of the carriage sat the King and Queen of Spades. They were watching him with slightly concerned but welcoming expressions. Ivan felt his cheeks heat. He remembered eating dinner, Arthur being weird and spilling the tea… oh no! 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that.” Ivan said quickly. Alfred laughed at that, it seemed to go on a little too long. But, Arthur waved his hand, brushing away his concern, “Don’t worry about it pet.” He purred. “You must have been tired, you had a very exciting day did you not?” 

“I… yes. I am sorry though.” Ivan said, making himself sit presentably. His chest still throbbed and though they smiled and reassured him, Ivan couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. Something important. But, there was no time to investigate the uncomfortable feelings stinging his skin. Not with the royalty watching him. So, the boy leaned back on the bench, peeking out of the curtain covered window to watch the rolling scenery and setting sun. 

He couldn’t have possibly made a mistake by agreeing to work for the Royal Flush of Spades could he? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Ivan awakens to find himself already in the capitol and in a compromising position with King Alfred ready to teach him his new role in life.


	5. Waking Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan awakens in the King and Queen's private quarters where he learns exactly what his new job is going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking suggestions for Ivan's training. The next three chapters will cover that before we once again jump to present time, I gotta insert the plot in there again somewhere don't I? Thanks for reading!

Chapter Warnings: Humiliation, rimming, bondage, molestation, abuse, non-con, loss of virginity, sexual slavery  

~*~*~

Ivan awoke once again, his head fuzzy, vision blurry, and mouth dry as a bone. Licking his lips in vain, the young boy whined when it did nothing to ease the discomfort. He peered up at the dimly lit ceiling trying to focus. How long had he been asleep? The last thing he could remember was once again having before bed tea with the monarchs in their carriage… Alfred said that his nerves about the new job must be getting to him as he always fell asleep right afterwards. Was he right?

The youth knew that he was certainly nervous, but it wasn’t worry about being able to perform as a servant in the palace. No, the source of his anxiety was the monarchs themselves. Sure, Arthur and Alfred treated him kindly enough. They complimented him, told him how excited they were to have him. But, Ivan often felt their eyes lingering on him when they thought he wasn’t looking. There was something predatory buried in their green and sapphire gazes. It also didn’t help that he often woke up sore with new bruises and marks. The most frightening of which had happened after his first night there, the next day when he had gone to take a bath in the stream he could swear that there were teeth marks on his chest. But, the boy had been too nervous to ask. And that nervousness grew and grew until…

“Oh, are you finally awake sweetling?”

A voice pulled Ivan out of his recollections.  He managed to sit up in bed, shocked to see the King and Queen of Spades sitting on the edge of the large bed. They were smiling in a way that was almost wicked, the predatory gleam back in their eyes. Ivan felt his heart skip a beat and a knot of fear coiled deep in his belly. “Wh-where am I?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Arthur purred, he stood in a fluid motion and glided closer to him, “You’re in our private quarters.”

That only made the knot inside of Ivan grow bigger. What was going on?! He looked around and saw that the queen’s words were not lies. The room was decorated lavishly with elegant, dark wooded furniture, and the necessary golds and blues that were the symbol of Spades itself. He saw a desk in the corner and a wide set dresser along the wall. Drapes hung over the left side wall, which, it seemed, was almost completely covered in windows. His roaming eyes were stopped when Arthur cupped his chin and Alfred began to move closer, up the bed. The touch made Ivan tremble, his mouth drying even further. He felt like crying. Or throwing up.

“Shh, shh. Don’t be afraid little one.” Arthur cooed, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Well, not too much.” The queen leaned in, nuzzling the crook of Ivan’s neck.

A squeak of fear bubbled out of Ivan’s throat and he tried desperately to push Arthur off of him. “What are you doing?!”

Alfred was beside them now, his hands gripping Ivan’s wrists tightly. He pulled his arms back, away from the queen and tutted lightly in Ivan’s other ear. “Now, now darling. Don’t struggle.”

Ivan screamed then. This made the two monarchs chuckle and press even closer, shushing him but doing nothing to actually stifle his screams. The servants knew better than to do anything to intervene. Hell, if they played their cards right, they might even be able to participate. Something the two corrupt rulers knew more than a handful looked forwards to when a new toy was brought into the castle. Arthur’s hands were wandering up and down the boy’s lithe body. In the two months it had taken them to travel to the capital they had indeed been able to fatten him up with sweet rich foods and the usual spiked tea. He had filled out and even had developed a cute little belly that would absolutely delicious when filled with them.

Unable to help themselves, the two let their mouths latch hungrily onto Ivan’s pale flesh. Arthur sucked hard at the spot where neck met shoulder and felt the way that an unwilling moan made the boy’s entire form vibrate before Alfred moved in. He laid claim to their prey’s mouth, forcing his tongue inside. Ivan gasped and whimpered before the kiss sealed and stole his breath away. They were close, much too close. Ivan’s head was spinning, his heart hammering like an earthquake in his breathy little chest. He didn’t know what else to do. So… he bit down. Hard.

Alfred drew back with a sharp yelp, several droplets of blood flying from his mouth with the cry. The boy was all the more frightened to see that the monarch’s blood was as red as his own. They were monsters, how could they be like him even on the inside? Grumbling Alfred licked his lip, letting go of Ivan’s wrists momentarily, “What sharp little teeth you have…”

Ivan paid him no mind and rained blow after blow against Arthur, causing him too to draw away. The boy threw back the covers relieved to see that he was still wearing his pants and shirt. Only his jacket, shoes and socks had been removed. He could flee easily enough, follow the road back to the orphanage, to safety…

The blow caught him completely off guard. Alfred backhanded him with what felt like everything that he had. The young boy had no way of knowing that the monarch was holding back even though the hit sent him reeling back far enough to crash against the headboard. Pain in his temple blossomed and mixed with the pain in his cheek. Ivan let out a startled sob as he sunk down onto the pillows pressed against the wooden headboard. Squirming he tried desperately to crawl away again, but they were upon him. Arthur caught his wrists and Alfred his legs. They pinned his squirming, bucking body. Alfred was laughing, a thin line of blood bubbled on his lip and ran down his chin, “Wonderful Ivan, I was hoping you wouldn’t be a bore…”

Arthur turned his head, not letting go of the struggling boy’s arms, and whistled. In spite of Ivan’s thrashing and crying a servant in the hallway managed to hear the queen’s signal. They walked in, a thin woman wearing pale blue simple clothes and a blank expression.

“Help me! Help me please!” Ivan screamed at the top of his lungs. The woman paid him no mind and pulled out several long lengths of thick silken rope made of intertwined gold and blue, from the depths of a pocket in her plain dress. With deft fingers and quick movements she silently bound Ivan to the bed. He was pulled tight, spread eagle over the mattress. The King and Queen let go of Ivan, standing back. Alfred nonchalantly poured himself a drink from a small stand of alcohol bottles decorating the corner of the desk. He sipped it, watching the woman work. The king winced as the drink stung his bite mark but continued to sip, letting himself go numb to the pain. Beside him, Arthur was watching as well, green eyes burning with anticipation.

Ivan screamed again when the servant girl pulled a knife from her dress. She cut away her clothes with the ease of a fisherman flaying a fresh catch, as though Ivan was nothing more than another job for her. Her expression never changed and she never once looked at the boy’s terrified face. Not even when he was laid bare on the bed like the offering he was. Once the first part of her task was gone, the woman pulled out another two lengths of rope. Both were much more thin then that which bound his limbs and one was surprisingly short. With the same practiced ease with which she lashed him to the bed, the mute servant wound the long length of rope around Ivan’s body. It made a perversely pretty picture. The silken bindings were wound intricately over the boy’s pale flesh, knotted in just the right places that made a criss-cross pattern over his body. It laced itself from lightly around his neck, around his chest and belly, to end where it strapped around his thighs. The ties were almost too tight, letting Ivan pant for air but do little more. Lastly, the servant took the small length of rope and wrapped it around the boy’s flaccid cock and balls. It too was knotted tightly before she at last drew away. Ivan was sobbing uncontrollably now, hiccupping in fear. The servant woman bowed lowly to the two monarchs before walking out the door just as silently as she had come.

Alfred and Arthur approached Ivan once again. Arthur sat beside him, running his hands over the boy’s bare body, drinking in the sight of him. Alfred was more direct, leaning over the boy to press a delicate kiss to his forehead. “There, you’re ready now.”

To his horror, the monarchs began to strip of their finery. They were very beautiful and that made them all the more terrifying. Arthur reached down, pinching the tip of Ivan’s little cock tightly between his fingers. The sharp pain shot straight up Ivan’s spine, momentarily breaking him out of his hysteria.

“In case you haven’t noticed darling, you are going to be our little toy from now on.” Arthur explained calmly. His grip relaxed a little, rubbing and peeling back the foreskin until it met the first ring of knots before letting go and allowing it to slip back over the head of Ivan’s cock. He did this over and over, uncomfortable warmth blooming from the rough manhandling. “From now until the day you die, which probably won’t be for a very, very long time: you will be ours. Anything we ask of you, you will do it. No matter what.”

Ivan opened his mouth to protest and Alfred smirked, “Don’t worry, you’ll become willing soon enough.”

The King of Spades moved so that he was kneeling between Ivan’s spread legs, causing the boy to tremble. Alfred gently rubbed his smooth thighs, making circles with the pads of his fingers. Arthur on the other hand had taken to leaning down to lick and suck at Ivan’s chest. He knew just where to nip and kiss, bringing forth strange noises from the back of Ivan’s throat. Arthur bit down around his nipple, nearly breaking the skin. When he pulled back Ivan saw a neat ring of teeth marks, just like the ones he found on his chest after awakening in the carriage for the first time. How long that this been going on?!

Ivan was trembling and whimpering now. His dry throat was too sore to allow him to scream anymore. All he could do was lay there as the two continued to paw at him. His heart was hammering at the sight of Alfred lowering himself between Ivan’s legs so that his head was level with the boy’s cock and below. With an amused hum he spread the soft cheeks of Ivan’s ass, looking at the puckered pink ring of his entrance. Before Ivan could try to plead, he leaned in and let his tongue swirl around it.

The boy cried out in shock. His ass twitched, tightening and trying to pull away from the intruding muscle. A flush of shame spread from his cheeks to the root of his hair, “No! No!”

His voice was a raspy gasp of shame and fear. The two abusing him merely laughed at his feeble protests. It was becoming too much for Ivan and he was exhausting himself. Surely, the boy would get his second wind soon to make their first time truly coupling all the more thrilling. Alfred didn’t want his triumph to be so easily won. Surely, if this boy was a descendent of the Clubs, surely he would have much more of a fight to give. And the King of Clubs was looking forward to every minute of it. After a few more minutes of mapping the entrance of Ivan’s most intimate place the king drew back. He licked his lips as though Ivan tasted sweet which made the boy’s stomach churn and he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Arthur just chuckled, continuing to play with the boy’s swollen cock. His skin had flushed red, straining against its bondage beautifully.

“You will get used to this.” The queen promised. “But let’s move on to the main event shall we?”

Alfred nodded eagerly and nudged himself closer between Ivan’s legs. He could see down his body, watching in horror as the king lifted Ivan’s thighs so that they were splayed on either side of the man’s hips. His cock was thick and erect. It bobbed with his movements, bumping Ivan’s hairless balls and lightly grazing his shaft with a head already wet with precome. “Arthur?”

The smaller blond nodded and snapped his fingers. A small golden jar materialized on the bed beside them. Alfred opened it, dipping his fingers into the sweet smelling lube which he generously smoothed over his straining erection. It twitched at his own touch, seeming to jump with excitement at the thought of burying itself deep into their newest toy. There was no delaying their fun any longer. The cruel monarch leaned over Ivan, Arthur drawing back completely to let him position himself over the smaller body, hands on either side of Ivan’s head. He angled his hips, letting his tip press sweetly against Ivan’s entrance.  A cruel, lewd mockery of a kiss, a string of lube and precome connecting them as he pulled his hips back. The strand snapped and Alfred thrust forward in one smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt. Ivan screamed again, voice snapping and breaking with the strain. It was music to their ears.

 

~*~*~

Next Time: Alfred has his way with Ivan as the queen pleasures himself to their newest toy as well.


	6. Hot and Bothered

Warnings: Rape of a minor, bondage, abuse, wax play, orgasm denial, short chapter

~*~*~*~

The pain was a hot slash through his most sensitive inner places. And it happened over and over again as the King of Spades thrust into the youth’s body at a cruel pace. Each push in brought a sharp, horse cry from Ivan that was dragged down into a low whine accompanying each withdrawal. Alfred loved those noises, those reactions. He let his gaze travel low, along the ropes that were wound around his pet’s beautifully pale body, already leaving pale pink marks that almost blended in with the gold and blue of the rope. So pretty. So, so pretty.

Dark blue traced down even further still, taking in how Ivan’s bound cock was still hard and swollen against the ropes tied to it. The tightness seemed to almost trap the blood within the straining appendage, doubling his pain and pleasure. And surely, there was some pleasure, for Ivan was not screaming as much anymore, nor had his eyes dulled with acceptance and distance. Ivan was still there, right there, and getting something from it! That gave Alfred almost as much of a rush as taking the boy’s virginity had. Yes, Ivan was just what they had been looking for. Just the right amount of fight, just the right amount of fear that any power they placed over him felt earned and that made it all the better!

At last, Alfred’s eyes landed on what he had been seeking: the sight of his own cock thrusting in and out of Ivan. There was a faint sheen of red and pink of the shaft, Ivan’s blood. It made more pride and pleasure bloom in the twisted King’s stomach to see that. He thrust even harder, the pressure inside of him almost reaching bursting. But, Alfred strove to hold back. He wanted more, just a little more for their first time. Experimentally, the King rolled his hips, angling the thrusts just a little more. No, it wasn’t there. He changed angle again and… yes! Ivan’s painful noises broke open into a high, wavering keen. Violet eyes flew open wide, flushed, pouty mouth gaping in surprise at the heat rolling through him. It was so warm and, dare he say it, addictive. Pure pleasure from having a certain bundle of nerves being hit by the blunt head of the royal cock buried inside of his ass. Alfred drank in the reaction and aimed to hit that spot again and again and again.   

It was too much for the inexperienced boy underneath him. He was far too new to this to do anything but hold on as he was fucked down into the mattress. With a strangled cry, Ivan felt his body attempt to climax. But, the bondage was too tight around his erect, straining cock. His come remained trapped within his body leaving the orgasm dry and completely unsatisfying. Heat continued to build in the pit of his stomach and Alfred thrust relentlessly into his body, moaning in an almost guttural manner into the crook of his neck. The monarch himself was close now. Just a few more rocks of his hips and the king of Spades spilled his essence deep inside of his newest pet. Ivan twitched in his bonds, eyes squeezing shut as the hot liquid filled his insides. It seemed to seep deep into his body, further emphasizing how tainted he was. The sensation made the young boy tremble, a weak sob leaving his now limp body as Alfred slowly pulled out. Come that was tinged pink trickled from Ivan’s entrance and lightly coated the quickly softening shaft of the King’s cock.

“How was he… my darling?”

Alfred had almost forgotten that Arthur was present in the room. There the Queen was, lounging back against the pillows, languidly stroking himself. Arthur was smirking gently, watching the two bathing in the afterglow of their coupling, his voice slightly breathy with his own pleasure. “I’m very eager to try him for myself.”

Ivan dimply heard the Spadian Queen’s words and whimpered quietly. The two paid him no mind, something the boy would notice more and more. Discomfort would be met with apathy and disobedience punishment.

“Go ahead then.” Alfred chuckled. He slid away from the spread legs of their newest pet. Arthur almost greedily moved to take his place. Before he could do much though, Alfred was pressed against his back, hands clutching his hair and yanking his head back. Green eyes narrowed in annoyance at the interruption to his pleasure. The King just grinned at his partner and pressed a rough kiss to his lips, using his own hands to guide the Queen into Ivan. Forcing his tongue into Arthur’s begrudgingly willing mouth, Alfred deepened the kiss and ground himself against the Queen’s ass to begin his thrusting. “He’s perfect.”

Ivan shuddered as he felt the other male press deep inside of him. Arthur was not as large nor as long as Alfred, but the Queen was quick to find his pleasure spot. The boy jerked and moaned weakly. Arthur was cruel in his taking of Ivan. He made sure to pleasure him just enough to bring Ivan to the peak of another dry orgasm, only to change angles and slow his pace, drawing out the act for both of them. The teasing seemed to amuse Alfred to no end who had stopped his violent claiming of the Queen’s mouth to watch. It was getting to be too much for Ivan, the constant up and down of pleasure was going to drive him mad. His body was worn out and his mind was fraying at the edges, all he could do now was… beg.

“Please.” Ivan panted, he was at his limit. “Please I can’t take anymore.”

Tears were once again welling in his eyes, tracing hot lines down his face, but did nothing to distract him from the pain down below. A hand reached down and gently wiped away the wetness. Arthur was leaning over him now. In a bizarre, frightening act of tenderness, the Queen kissed away his tears, “Bare with it little one. We aren’t going to be done for a long, long time. You’re our first pet in a while. I want to savor it.” With that, the Queen snapped his hips forwards again and started a brutal place again.

Ivan gritted his teeth and tried, desperately tried to bare it. But, each push in seemed to be worse than the last. He could practically smell the droplets of blood staining the sheets beneath them. All he could do was plead for it to end, though he wasn’t sure when he began to beg aloud once again. He must have though, because Arthur was crooning gently to him in words inaudible through the rushing of blood in his ears.

A second hot, painful burst of pleasure-pain in his gut told him that another dry orgasm was rocking his body. It was too much for Ivan who watched as his world swiftly and mercifully went dark. He relaxed happily for a few moments, blissful in unconsciousness where things were simpler and he could be safe and sound in the orphanage once again.

Arthur pulled back after finishing in the boy’s limp body. He sighed in annoyance while Alfred chuckled behind him. “What’s wrong darling? Upset that you can’t keep him entertained enough to keep him awake?”

The Queen huffed and shrugged off his husband’s weight. “You’re the one who tired him out.” Arthur looked over his shoulder at the King of Spades who was rubbing his shoulder in mock pain.

“Why don’t we wake him up then?” Alfred purred. He rose from the bed and walked over to the desk once again. Gently freeing a long red candle from the stand on it’s corner. Humming quietly to himself the King lit it and strode back over to the pair on the bed, careful not to allow it to let the flame go out. Arthur watched in baited anticipation as a liquid pool of wax welled along the edge of the candle. A drop budded and at last fell squarely on one of the exposed patches of Ivan’s belly.

The boy cried out, jerking awake at the sudden hot spike splattering against his sensitive skin. He stared up in horror at the King and Queen sitting next to him on the bed still. Why? Why?! Could he not even escape into sleep in this hell?

“I told you, boy. We won’t be done for a long time.” Arthur smirked at him. Alfred tilted his wrist again, letting another couple of drops mar the pale skin below.

And at last, when the boy was covered in thin lines of wax, Arthur moved his own hands and untied the rope around the boy’s once again straining cock. With a happy smirk, the Queen looked on as the boy finally climaxed, thin ropes of come splattering his body like yet another layer of wax. It was then, only then, that they allowed Ivan to completely sink down into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~

Next Time: Ivan's training continues and he learns more about the mysterious, toxic relationship between the two Spade Monarchs

 


End file.
